


Regrets

by Rikerbabe



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Gen, Regret, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Deciding to return to Denmark, Allan thinks back to the issues that brought him to the United States and the conflicted feelings about returning to the team after being away for a while. Would the team accept him or not? His thoughts then drift to Mille and his son Victor, whom he wants back in his life and then strangely enough to Ingrid herself. He remembers what brought him to police work in the first place and how all of that changed him.Will he be strong enough to face his teammates again and also to face the mess that he left behind concerning his family?





	Regrets

Allan knew he had made a mistake, leaving Denmark like that without checking in first. He had been so mad at her, letting him go that deep undercover and then Johnny getting hurt because of it. But there was also something else that had been eating at him for so long. He had grown to like Ingrid, she was tough and also smart for someone who didn't look the part. Soren's death had hit her hard and it was rocky for her to get back to her usual self, but she did it. That reminded Allan of Mille, in a rather strange way. **She** was strong..hell, she had to be while he was off for weeks at a time working on a case. Little Victor took up much of her time, that and worrying about him. But Allan hadn't noticed that Ingrid faltered when it was decided that he and Johnny go undercover with that biker gang. She didn't want to have him go, being that he was the one who would be taking over the team when and if she retired. IP didn't want it, even though he had been with the team before he even showed up. Thomas was soon to leave, taking up a permanent position with the Central Police in Copenhagen and Gaby was also destined to leave and also have a spot in Copenhagen. That left him to be the head of a team that would handle the problem cases the local police had conundrums with.

He sighed and snubbed out his fourth cigarette of the hour, wishing that he had at least first called Ingrid to tell her that he was leaving Denmark. His gaze went to the scene out the window, a grey sky in Baltimore and silently he cursed at himself for coming here. The FBI course was to end today and then he had to decide if he wanted to take the position that they had offered him, or return to Denmark and the team. Ida had already stated that she wanted to remain here, and have him live with her. But he had grown tired of her, and wanted to see his son again with the hopes of reconciling with Mille before she married her new boyfriend. He didn't want to see Victor getting hurt in the whole affair, but then it was Allan's fault that this was going on. His affair with Ida had broken his home up and left him without his son and the mother of his child. _Fuck_ He thought, glancing around the apartment that he now had alone. _I need to go back..that's where I belong, not here being some rare import from overseas. At least I can be back with my teammates..IF they want me back.._ Allan sighed and got up from the couch where he had been sitting and reached for the phone.

Two hours and a couple of phone calls later, he was packing for his trip home. He had notified the FBI that he was turning down the offer, and called Ingrid to see if she wanted him back on the team. After getting the news that she wanted him back, he notified the landlord he was leaving for Denmark that afternoon. The apartments were held for the different agents from overseas and there was already two that needed a place to stay for the next round of courses. Once he got everything packed, he called the number Ida left him and when her machine came on he left her a message. "Ida..I'm going home. Guess you're with that new guy from Norway..Have a good life here in the States....See you around, I guess." He then hung up, feeling a bit better. Picking up his two bags, he left the apartment and the States behind.

Graduating at the top Two Percent of the class was no easy feat, but somehow he had managed it. The course had tempered his anger a bit, for which Ingrid would be grateful for. He had been labeled the "Problem Child" of the Unit, but that had always been the case with someone like Fischer. Hell, even his parents had labeled him as such when it came to his other brother and two sisters. But in the end, they found out that had been an unwise label to pin on him. He had been the one who usually took care of a problem when it came up in the neighborhood where they grew up in. His older brother Hans usually came home from school with a black eye, but one week it was Allan who came home with one. The school bully didn't pick on Hans anymore after that week. His sisters usually didn't have to deal with old boyfriends hanging around when they knew Allan would be there at their house, they then learned to leave both his sisters alone. But after his favorite sister Marie had been gang raped and killed, he completely changed his whole course of his life. Shocking his parents, he went to University and then to the Police Academy.

Allan got to the airport and checked in, wanting to be rid of the memories that the States left him with. Of course, Ida never called him back and he knew that she wouldn't. Their breakup had been rather painful for him, and she didn't seem to care that he had suffered for their relationship by losing everything he had held dear. It had became clear that she wanted a career advancement, and that being associated with a member of Rejseholdet would be the key to it. That had left him angry at her and to the fullest extent himself. He sighed and waited for the flight to be called so he could leave and head back to where he really belonged. Allan wondered if Victor would want to see him, now that he might be getting a Stepfather or if Mille would even let him see Victor. An hour passed and he heard the flight being called for his long journey home. Picking up his carry-on bag, he headed to the gate and what would become his first act of repentance for the sorry things he had done in his life.

After going through the line, he found his seat and stowed his bag thinking about catching some sleep before his change of planes in London. As he closed his eyes after take off, he couldn't help but think of Ingrid and the hell he had put her through in the years past. Would she ever forgive him for some of the shit he had done and would she ever be able to trust him completely again? "Of course she won't trust you again..you're an asshole and always will be, Fischer." He muttered, as he finally drifted off to sleep near the window. Soon he was dreaming of Mille, Victor and strangely enough Ingrid.

_Three hours later, in London_

Allan went straight to the smoking area and lit a cigarette, hoping the delay would be a short one. It was already near Five, and it was another two hours in the air at least before he could get back to Copenhagen. Then it would be another hour's drive to his parent's where he was going to stay at for about a week or two, until he could work out proper living arrangements in town. Finally it would be up to Ingrid as to when he could rejoin the team, either there in Copenhagen or perhaps on a crime scene. He hated to be on the short end of the stick when it came to the team, but that was what he had to deal with for so long. Just to be put back on the team was a victory, even though it was a small one to him. A lot had happened in Denmark after he left and most of the problems had been wrongfully attributed to him. _Hell, blame it on the 'Problem Child'.....that's what the upper management had always said. Blame it on Fischer..suspect got away? Fischer's fault...confessions fell through....Fischer screwed up something...always Fischer's fault... _He thought, taking a drag on the cig. Gritting his teeth, he wished that Ulf hadn't retired, that he would be able to talk to him about getting everything straightened out. But that never materialized, no matter how Allan had wanted it to.__

__The flight was called, so he put the cigarette out and grabbed his bag again and headed to the gate. This time, he stayed awake during the flight and stared out the small window. The clouds were thick as they left Heathrow, bound for Copenhagen and for Fischer, home to a most uncertain future._ _


End file.
